


我的战友不可能那么可爱？|Arranged marriage？

by xiari127



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiari127/pseuds/xiari127
Summary: Work completed @ 2019/12/23For Konev 2019 B'day
Relationships: Ivan Konev/Olivier Poplin
Kudos: 1





	我的战友不可能那么可爱？|Arranged marriage？

一天，从首都海尼森传来了同性结婚合法的新闻。那天从早上起，就有人问候波布兰何时和高尼夫喜结连理，从他离开女军官宿舍到坐在军部大楼吃早餐，没有停。

他怒而拍桌，觉得所有人都疯了。这时亚典波罗放下手中的水杯不紧不慢的开口：“毕竟全十三舰队的人都认为，如果高尼夫是女性的话，你的花心就会治好。”

波布兰闻之神色大变：“我的爱是属于全宇宙女性的，这不是花心！”

路过的先寇布打断他们的对话：“那我岂不是要感谢高尼夫为拯救全宇宙的女性所作出的贡献？”

字谜书拍上他们三个人的脑袋，话题的另一个主角丝毫不为所动：“准将阁下谬赞了。波布兰，该去训练了。”

然后那天早上所有人都看着第一空战队队长如同尾行般距离第二空战队队长八丈远一同走去空战队。

那天晚上波布兰做了个梦，梦到高尼夫真的变成女人了。他吓得从床上跳起来，却发现伊谢尔伦的早晨似乎还沉浸在梦里。高尼夫穿着一字窄裙的同盟女式军服，抱着字谜书站在男军官宿舍门口向他打招呼，那呼之欲出的胸部令他不得不别开视线。一同走去军部的路上两人没有任何交流，死寂的气氛让波布兰感到窒息。他试着用平时的方式开启话题，对方也立刻回以毒舌攻击，这些交流和以往毫无区别。使劲掐掐大腿，又拍拍脸，波布兰迷惑了。高尼夫停下脚步回过头，用奇怪的眼神盯着他：

“今天没有遇到美女让大灰狼先生心情很糟糕么？”

金色的长发翻起空气中的暧昧因子，让波布兰登时红了脸。

“你、你这家伙，对朋友就毫无道义可言吗？”

“朋友，那是谁啊？”

本该是熟悉的口吻，可一想起亚典波罗的话，突然变了味儿。

这之后的几天，似乎波布兰的梦都没有结束。在梦里，再也没有女军官和他说话，当他和平民女性打招呼时，对方一看到他身边的高尼夫扭头就走。1天，1周，1个月，和尚般的生活终于把波布兰成功逼疯。在酒吧一气喝下几大杯扎啤的波布兰，再次被亚典波罗当面嘲讽：

“你身边放着这么个大美女都不考虑？你不考虑我就上了。”

眨眨绿色的眼睛，果敢的击坠王没有片刻犹豫，搂过旁边正在认真做字谜的同僚，当众送上深情热吻。吻罢，还转头死盯着亚典波罗，挑衅般扬起下巴。

亚典波罗被盯到发憷，丢下一句“你们空战队的事，不要扯上我”仓惶跑出小酒馆。他前脚刚出去，后脚波布兰被一拳打翻在吧台上。

同盟第一空战队队长和第二空战队队长被姆莱中将同时约谈在伊谢尔伦已经不是啥稀罕事了，甚至还没有“波布兰当众性骚扰同僚”的八卦传得快。在姆莱中将板着脸揉着太阳穴的时候，连杨威利提督都打来电话，含蓄示意尽量不要让矛盾激化影响军中气氛。

连叹数次，姆莱中将把两份表格推到他们面前：

“这是我能想到最好的解决办法，本着自愿原则高层不会强迫你们，但你们可以考虑一下。”

[结婚届]当场被波布兰撕得粉碎，高尼夫摸着下巴沉默一会儿，冰冷的开口：

“对于高层来说，性骚扰的受害者只有忍气吞声的份儿？真没想到，我所为之献上生命的滋油免煮居然如此丑陋。”

“别扯什么受害者，滋油免煮。能把我打到脸肿的家伙算什么受害者？中将，请允许我们自行解决。没有什么事是打一架解决不了的。”

姆莱中将额头的川字眉又加重几分，纵容军队内部斗殴那可是要上军事法庭的，他摆摆手示意两个人冷静：

“高层做出这个决定，并非出于对其中一方的偏袒，或对人权的轻视。而是希望借由此机会，让两位正视自己的感情。朝夕相处十来年，你们之间的感情，大家都看在眼里。”

一番推心置腹后，两位击坠王面面相觑。

从军部大楼出来这一路相视无言，波布兰也不知自己为何会结巴地回姆莱中将“我、我考虑考虑”，高尼夫居然也平静地表示“感谢各位长官的关心”

回到宿舍，两人面对面坐着，直到太阳下山也没说一句话。

就在最后一束阳光准备溜走时，波布兰打破了沉默：

“没有感情的结合是不会幸福的，先试试看吧。”

“试什么？”

“试试我们能不能爱上对方。”

波布兰把高尼夫轻轻推倒在床上，半天再没有动作。心脏剧烈地撞击着胸口，没有一次出击会像此时这般让人紧张。他手心里全是汗，抓着对方肩膀松了又紧。干涩地吞咽着口水，他微微张开嘴，欲言又止。经验被抛诸脑后，青涩的模样仿佛回到16岁那年。

太阳终于完全沉下去，伊谢尔伦换上黑色的夜幕。

“波布兰，你在做什么？”

躺在床上的高尼夫突然发问，沉默被打破，回过神时波布兰发现面前的人又变回了之前那个熟悉的模样。

他长舒一口气，松开对方坐起来。

“没、没什么。做了个梦，梦到姆莱中将让我们结婚。”

高尼夫也坐起来，玩味地看着他：

“没想到你居然真的打起同性结婚的主意？这条法案是有什么政策上的优惠么？”

波布兰被这话问住了，他上下打量高尼夫，对方还是那个认识了十来年的老伙计，没啥变化。也没一字裙，也没汹涌的胸部，甚至长发也没有。一时接不上话，感觉说什么都会被嘲讽。

“你脸怎么了？”

“被你打的。”

“我打你做什么？”

“我在酒吧当众强吻你。”

高尼夫陷入沉默，他突然意识到波布兰可能，也许，大概，因为亚典波罗的调侃产生了严重的幻觉。从未在他心里产生过的身为朋友的责任感，突然之间萌发了。

下一秒，波布兰被翻倒在床上，高尼夫抓他的姿势和刚才他所作的一样。

“那就试试看吧。”

“试什么？”

“试试姆莱中将的建议是否可行。”

“？？高尼夫？你等等，我觉得应该我在……等一下！”

“为强吻付出代价难道不是应该的么？”

“你听我解释，不是这样！等一下！你确定你要对十来年的老友下手吗！”

“朋友？那是谁啊？”

——完——


End file.
